Wedding Dress
by Desert-Bandit
Summary: Sesshoumaru attends Kagome's wedding.  Based on the song by Taeyang entitled "Wedding Dress"


_Wedding Dress_

Sesshoumaru moved about his apartment fiddling with his tie as he disappeared and emerged from one room to the next. His mind was constantly swirling with unanswered questions and it pained him to know that somewhere deep down, he knew all the answers. The tiredness in his posture and the sadness in his eyes shone through his once brightly golden orbs, now shadowed with pain and overflowing with guilt. It was his fault for everything. And this was something he could never forgive himself.

_Never should've let you go,  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door_

She was once his everything; his whole world. His meaning to live and now she had walked out of his life and it was because of his own stupid pride that had prevented from chasing after her.__

You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain cant seem to let you go  


She was everything he was against and it was because of that reason why he loved her from the beginning. No matter what, he couldn't forget about her and it was driving him insane.

_Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

She was certainly a spitfire; and loyal at that. She brought out a part of him that he had long forgotten about. She reminded him how much fun life could be. How carefree one could be.

Could he ever feel that again?

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on_

Finally feeling like he was presentable, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, stopping long enough to watch his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the front door. Lord, he looked like hell chewed him up and spat him back out. He might as well have been. It would definitely feel better than what he was feeling right now. Crossing the threshold, he closed the door and didn't look back.

__

Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free

Arriving at the church, he parked his car off to the side and stared up at the tall spires on the church. He thought back to how she would always marvel at the beauty of the church when ever they drove by. He used to laugh at her but ultimately he would agree with her. It truly was a beautiful building. But now, as he stared up at it on this day with all it's glory, he hated it with a passion. __

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

He ascended the stairs with his book in hand. The one that he had read over and over again; he knew it by memory. In it, notes scattered the pages in unseen patterns. It was her favorite song. One she personally wanted him to play and he would honor her request to the end. Even if it would kill him; he would do it for her.

__

In that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no  


Walking through the corridors of the church, he walked with his head held high. If the guests were surprised to see him, they gave no indication. Even though he was a guest too, it didn't feel that way. He was only here to say goodbye after all.

_Snappin' out this misery  
Depression this ain't me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees  
_

Coming to a room with the bright sun light streaming through, what caught his attention stopped him in his tracks. There, sitting in the middle of the bright room, wearing a simple white gown was _her_; the girl that had taken his heart and still held it close - Kagome.

_You got control of me  
And I, I can't explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane  
_

She looked absolutely stunning. But of course, she always did. He couldn't remember a time where she didn't look beautiful. He tried to snap himself out of it and continue on before he was seen but he wasn't quick enough for Kagome spotted him. He noticed that her soft blue eyes brightened when she noticed him which made his heart jump a bit. Giving him one of her brilliant smiles, he couldn't help but give one back.

_Since you've moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack_

I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
It's too late  


Walking down the isle alone, the thought finally struck him hard. Her smiles were never again going to be meant for him. And with that final knowledge, the remains of his already broken heart shattered completely. _  
_

_Baby  
Can't believe that you are my big me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free_

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

Watching her walk down the isle with her brother at her side was something he had only dreamed about for so long. He had wanted this moment to happen since the day he told her he loved her. Now, as he sat behind the grand piano, he wished it had never crossed his mind.

Watching as Souta placed her hands into InuYasha's brought a sour taste to his mouth. The fool would only hurt her in the end. Sesshoumaru knew that, and on some level, he knew that Kagome knew too.

__

In that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no

_And I see you with your man  
and it's hard to understand  
If we belong, if I did you wrong,  
where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight  
and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were  
my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'Cause the things I do when  
I'm on the stage,  
they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all  
the female fans  
and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when  
you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on  
at the times when it ain't working  
And every time that you say  
it's over it breaks my heart  
and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot  
of times in the past  
but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out,  
how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next,  
I'm left with an imperfect smile  
_

The kiss was interrupted by the applause and cheers of the guests, making the bride's melodic laughter escape her rosy lips. Underneath the low murmur of congratulations, the large room was filled with soft music. He was completely detached from the world as his fingers flowed over the keys of the grand piano. His purpose now was to entertain the guests as they celebrated this joyous occasion. And nobody paid him any mind as he played her favorite song - even Kagome. And why would she? Why would anyone want to look back on their past when you have a bright future waiting for you ahead?

__

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you

He continued playing well after the celebration had ended but he didn't care. It was better if he stayed here and away from everyone at the moment – maybe even forever. But he knew he couldn't do that. He would never be able to forget about her and maybe he didn't want to. Even though she was no longer his, it didn't mean that he wouldn't stop protecting her; even if he had to protect her from his brother or himself.

Lifting his hands from the ivory keys, he waited until the last of the echoing notes diminished before he stood. Grabbing his music book, he began to walk back up the isle before he slowly coasted to a stop. Reaching into his slacks pocket, he took out a diamond solitaire ring. He smiled softly when he remembered purchasing it. The jeweler had told him that whoever the woman may be was a lucky one. How wrong the old jeweler was. Kagome wasn't the lucky one. It was _him_ who was lucky to have _her_ in his life. But that luck had run out all too quickly. The single diamond caught the late afternoon colors coming through the church windows and splayed them across his broken face. Clenching his fist around the small ring, he walked back to the piano and placed the music book back down on the stand and placed the ring next to it. Once again straightening himself to his full height, he continued to walk back up the isle and with a heavy heart; he silently closed the doors to the church and his dreams.

_Even if it kills me to see you  
In that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_If you hadn't heard this song, I highly recommend it. _

_It's by Taeyang. (Korea's version of Usher) The song is titled "Wedding Dress"_

_The lyrics here are by J. Reyez and Tommy C. (English Version)_

_The English version music video is good too but they don't have the awesome dance moves like Taeyang does. _

_If you watch the video, you'll notice that I incorporated some of the scenes into the story. Hopefully it flows okay._

_When I first watched the music video, I cried so be warned! If you're a softie like me, you'll tear up too. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading._

_Characters = Rumiko Takahashi_

_Song = Taeyang_

_~Desert-Bandit__**.**_


End file.
